1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior liner for a vehicle, such as, for example, a headliner or trim panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional interior vehicle liners are typically constructed of fiberglass or multi-layered laminated panels incorporating fiberglass and foam resin layers. These conventional liners, such as a vehicle headliner, typically have electrical wiring to conduct electricity from a power source to an electrical component. For example, interior lighting is electrically connected to the battery of a vehicle by conventional copper wire. The copper wire extends from the power source and is attached to and contained by the vehicle headliner such that the copper wire is hidden from view. However, the attachment of this wiring presents several problems. First, the attachment requires some type of attachment means. Adhesives are typically used for this purpose. However, the use of adhesives may not always result in a secure attachment of the wiring to the headliner. Further, the adhesion may become undone as the adhesive loses its adhesive characteristics. Loose wiring can give rise to rattle noise as the wiring moves within the headliner.
Other problems include packaging with head impact energy management, air curtains (which provide curtains that drop down from above the headliners during vehicle impact to provide occupant protection), and conduit drains (to allow water to drain from sunroofs and moon roofs). Further, loose wiring can be difficult to locate for repair work. In addition, loose wiring can result in physical interference problems with other components
Flat wire, flexible printed circuit, and ribbon wire have been investigated to reduce the problems of typical electrical wiring. However, these approaches still require electrical wire and the proper attachment thereof, and thus the problems of loose wiring are not eliminated using these approaches.